


That dark spot again

by Schnafti



Category: KoRn
Genre: A/U, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnafti/pseuds/Schnafti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's my first story written in english. I'm very sorry when there are any fails in Tense use or grammatical errors. I gave my best to cut these out, but I think there might be some left. Don't be too hard, Dude! And if you want to criticize me, tell me how I could do it better. I love learning! <br/>But now for the Story: It's after Heads return to the Band. He's plagued by his memories of a special girl that he was with 20 years earlier and how that influenced him. We know Head changed a lot after getting sober, but, what if he turns to his old manners again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That dark spot again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi again!  
> Nice to have you here and read my Story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> But for the first Chapter there's a little bummer, more like a trigger warning: Attempted Rape is involved!  
> So if you don't like reading it you should stop here and maybe should not go on and read the rest of the Story, because it's all build up on this scene.  
> But still, I hope for you that you want to read and will enjoy it!
> 
> P.S: I love KoRn and so it is not my intention to let any of the bandmembers stand in a bad sense, alright? This is all just Fiction and alternative Universe. I don't want any of it to happen in RL!

I still dreamt about it, about her.   
I saw her lying on my bed, she waited there the whole evening and I, being the regular idiot, was out drinking with the boys.  
However, I was completely sloshed, good for nothing, feeling sick, almost vomiting onto my carpet.  
But when I saw her, lying on my bed, smoking a cigarette and looking at me with total disgust; I felt different.  
Actually, I got a boner, I wanted to fuck her so badly, my erection was unbearable.  
Although I felt like throwing up all the alcohol, I weaved over to my bed and had her eyes follow me all the way "Finally back home?" she spat ironically. I knew she didn't want an answer, she just wanted me to sleep it off. But that's not what I planned.  
I mumbled into my beard "You r'memb'r th' contract?" she stubbed out her cigarette and looked down "Yes" was all she said and it was fair enough as an answer.   
I launched myself on her and noticed her gasp and following inhale on my numb skin "You're so hot"   
I heated myself up.   
She tried to fight me back, but couldn't help it. I was way stronger than her.  
I started to strip her down.  
First an old dusty T- Shirt that she wore as often as she could, then her slinky washed out Jeans.  
There was already much of her white, good smelling flesh to see, but I wanted every little inch of her body.   
Aggressively I ripped down her Slip and broke the catch of her bra, that caused her to inhale sharply through her teeth "Stop it!" she hissed like a frightened kitten "Not impressed, Darlin'" I quipped before I sat up to untie my shirt.  
I looked down at her, my eyes half closed but smiling I looked into her face, it was all white and wet of her tears.  
She started sobbing uncontrollably, when I took off my belt "If you don' like it, you shouldn' have agreed with me" I roared mercilessly, leaving her quiet.  
I stroked her blue and green dreads "That's a good girl" and started smiling again.  
I clutched at her ankles and pulled her jittering womb near my hardened penis.  
Through her thin fingers I heard her whimpering "I hate you. I fucking hate you"   
Her gasped hate confessions made me furious. I was about to thrust my whole length into her when somebody shook my shoulder.  
I turned around and had Jonathan in front of me "Go get ready for stage, man. The show's starting in an hour"  
I was confused. Was I awake?  
I knew that I was, when Jonathan laughed at me "Dude, maybe you shouldn't sleep so much. Makes you all disillusioned"  
I just nodded and fell back onto the couch that I was sleeping on.  
When I heard the door shut I sat up fast and looked down at me "Fuck" I whispered to myself as I saw the fully grown erection.  
First, I sat there, hoping that it would go away, like a normal morning wood, but it was pounding.  
It wouldn't stop.  
So I decided to take a hot shower and work it all off.  
Drowsily I stumbled towards the bathroom and locked the door behind me.  
When I looked up I saw my face reflecting in the mirror.  
I was paralyzed by it and rushed towards my reflection "What the fuck is wrong with me?"   
I turned my back to the mirror and untwisted the faucet of the shower.  
Within seconds the room filled with warm steam and I took my clothes off, so that I could disappear in the shower.   
I grabbed the shower head off the wall and poured the hot water all over my body.  
All of a sudden my mind was empty, there were no oppressive thoughts of how I was a monster, only dullness was there.  
But the dullness was about to be shut down, because my hand guided itself down my body.  
It felt good, to be honest. When was the last time I touched myself in that way?  
I started to stroke my penis slightly, releasing a deep moan out of me "Oh gooooood..."   
I turned around and pressed my left arm and forehead against the tiles of the shower cabin.  
I was fully concentrated on my movements and thoughts, everything else disappeared, I was in that dark spot again.  
I stroked harder, wanted the final relief and everything to stop.  
The glans of my penis began to tickle in that typical manner and I knew that it was over soon.  
My breath was uncontrollable almost panting "Fuck" was the word I gasped out all the time having her in my mind.   
I almost felt her presence, see her blue and green puffy dreads, feel her luminescent white skin and hear her cristal clear smoky voice.  
I couldn't stop thinking about her, kneeling down and blowing me with her full pink lips.  
Seeing her glance with piercing green eyes made me ejaculate.  
I had a ringing deafening sound in my ears and a few minutes after I realised that I was alone, in the shower, moaning and touching myself  
"I hate you for always returning to my mind"   
my brain was shut off.   
I had tears in my eyes and slammed against the tiles with my fist.  
"You okay in there, Head?"


End file.
